Most prior art cargo trailers for motorcycles have a transverse axle supported by two wheels. A cargo container is usually supported upon the axle using coil or leaf springs. In most cases a frame is also included between the container and axle. A tongue is provided at the front of the cargo trailer for hitching the trailer to the rear of the motorcycle. Such prior art trailers suffer from several limitations which will be considered below.
One of the chief problems with prior art motorcycle trailers is the relatively rough ride. Rough riding trailers tend to jerk and pull the motorcycles as they go over bumps in the road. The additional vibrations and forces applied to the motorcycle can cause failure of motorcycle parts and also diminishes the pleasure of riding the motorcycle. Rough riding trailers are also hard on the trailer contents.
The usual transverse axle and spring suspension arrangement used in prior art cargo trailers resulted in the trailers having a high center of gravity. A high center of gravity causes additional sway both from side to side during cornering and from front to back during acceleration and braking. This diminishes the road handling ability of the trailer and motorcycle. High profile trailers also have large aerodynamic drag, substantial sway from cross winds, and restrict the operator's rear visibility. Splash from the wheels of a high profile trailer usually requires that mud flaps or splashguards be used.
High profile trailers usually have high hitches. When motorcycles lean on corners the tilt of the motorcycle causes the high hitch and tongue to swing, thereby causing a steering effect which steers the trailer in the direction of the turn. High profile trailers often have an excessive steering effect. The high hitches also cause poor handling when simultaneously turning and backing.
Many of the prior art motorcycle trailers also suffer from poor aerodynamic efficiency because of their relatively large wind profile and complicated drag inducing shapes.
Many prior art motorcycle trailers did not provide sufficient structural strength to protect the cargo in case of collision with another vehicle or stationary objects.
Many prior art motorcycle trailers were not capable of tracking along a truly straight line at high rates of speed. This lack of tracking ability may have been caused or contributed to by the hitch system, suspension system, or aerodynamic performance of the overall cargo trailer.
Another problem with prior art motorcycle trailers was that the hitch system did not allow the motorcycle to be laid over on its side without applying torque to the trailer. The torque applied to the trailer tended to lift one or the other of the wheels off the ground and placed the trailer and motorcycle in positions where they were bound by each other subjecting each to forces and torques which were undesirable.
Prior art trailers did not incorporate a means for adjusting their suspension systems for heavier or lighter cargo. Prior art trailers also did not provide additional fuel capacity which could be coupled to the motorcycle fuel system and be used during travel.
The current invention is directed to solving the above problems and other problems using the structure and function of the invention described below .